Good Luck is Cruel Fate
by Sukato
Summary: Inuyasha and the group fight more of Naraku's minions, and a great problem comes up with Inuyasha's sword. The group is left defenseless.


Trees come crashing to the ground in the forest, as an oversized bat youkai thrashed his wings together, causing an amazingly powerful wind. A red blur dashed through the trees still standing towards the beast bat. The red blur and the youkai came together and part from each other just long enough to make out silver-white hair dance through the wind as the red blur attacked. Inuyasha landed onto the ground and looked up at the bat, at least five times his size. He prepared his fang-forged sword, Tessaiga, for attack. The bat flapped his enormus wings and took to the air, revealing a spider-shaped scar on his back. The detachment of the evil Naraku turned back towards Inuyasha, and dove towards him. Inuyasha was able to miss being bit by the fangs of the creature, but considering the bats great size, was too late to avoid the claws on the arm attached to its wing. Blood dripped lightly from Inuyasha's upper arm as he is tossed into a nearby tree.  
  
"Inuyasha!" cried a not far off Kagome. She ran up next to him and tried to help him up. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Feh! I've had worse than this little scratch, woman." He growled getting up. "You should know that. You're too noisy." He lunged towards the bat with his sword again. The bat dodged and hit Inuyasha with his wing and sent him flying back towards Kagome. He attempted to get up slowly, and casted a glance to Kagome's direction. She gives Inuyasha an angry look and says, "I haven't saying anything!"  
  
Meanwhile, the bat youkai was flying around, easily moving aside as a giant boomerang flew by him. The boomerang reversed directions and is caught back into the hands of the youkai exterminator, Sango. "Houshi-sama!" she yelled, "Can you do anything?" A nearby young monk, Miroku, pulled out a couple purifying scrolls from his sleeve and tossed them onto the bat. The scrolls lit on blue fire for a few moments and then burnt out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango!" called Miroku. "My scrolls aren't effecting him! Damn, this youkai is resistant to my powers like Naraku." He ran over to assist Sango as Inuyasha lunges at the bat hopelessly as he kept getting thrown back by the bats wings. "Auuugh!" Inuyasha barked as he is tossed through the air again and again. Unsuccessful slashes with Tessaiga, and assaults with the boomerang, Hiraikotsu, was starting to prick fear into Kagome, who was watching from a distance with the kitsune child, Shippou, on her shoulder. 'If only I could shoot an arrow at this youkai without it getting sent back to me every time he flaps his wings...' Kagome was thinking, feeling useless and more frightened as the fight continued on. "What should I do, Shippou-chan?" She nervously asked the little kitsune, whom was cowering in her shoulder. "Let Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku fight, I don't want to get in anything!" he replied frantically. "But... I have to do something." Kagome said, concerned for her friends safety.  
  
"It's useless, hanyou, you can never defeat this Doukamaru." The bat calmly protested towards his opponents.  
  
"You talk huh?" Sneared a still confident Inuyasha. "Doukamaru, you say? I won't try to remember you,because I'm going to slice you right here." Inuyasha swung Tessaiga at the bats head only to slice thin air, as the bat retreated back a few more yards. A snarling roar came from behind the bat youkai as Sango's two-tailed pet cat youkai, Kirara, lunged and bit deeply into the bats right wing. The bat screeched and tried to fling Kirara off. "Good job Kirara! Hold him there!" called Sango. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"I know already!" Inuyasha jumped up to the youkai's face and slashed Tessaiga. The bat, in a last last defense effort, caught the sword in his large mouth. Inuyasha tried to wrench the sword out of its mouth, but the bat didn't let go. The last time one of Naraku's detachments caught Inuyasha's sword in his mouth, he had bitten in completely in two. Inuyasha, remembering that horrible event, tried harder to pull the sword out of Doukamaru's mouth. Tessaiga started to vibrate violently and Inuyasha prepared for the worst. Inuyasha's companions watched in awe at the struggle. Then, suddenly, Doukamaru opened his mouth and released Tessaiga. Inuyasha is caught off guard and jumped back onto the ground a good distance. Inuyasha, thinking he caught a lucky break lifted his sword to attack again. But Inuyasha felt something different in this sword. He looks over and noticed Tessaiga had transformed back into it's normal, rusted state, unlike the giant fang shape it takes when Inuyasha uses it to fight. He eyed his sword a bit shocked then tried to tranform into its fighting state. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again.  
  
"You bastard," Inuyasha breathed. "What did you do?!"  
  
Doukamaru laughed a quiet, low laugh, much resembling that of Naraku. "I am a bat youkai, I merely sucked the power out of your sword. Not only is your sword going to remain useless for days, but I now possess its powers. Your attack is now mine."   
  
Inuyasha gasped shortly in surprise. A yellowish energy started to build up in Doukamaru's mouth. Recognizing this as his own Kaze no Kizu, Inuyasha turned and leaped back towards his friends as the attack hit the ground and started tearing up the ground.. "Everyone! Run!" He yelled as he grabbed Kagome and Shippou into his safety and leaped out of the range of Kaze no Kizu. Sango and Miroku managed to escape into the air on Kirara. Once the dust from the energy attack dispered, the group could see Doukamaru, looking as smug as a bat can look. "You survived? Well then take this!" He fired another Kaze no Kizu into the group. Inuyasha pushed Kagome and Shippou into the trees and jumped up over the attack. "Ha! You missed." he exclaimed triumphantly, still in the air. Kagome ran out from the trees and reached behind her, pulling out one of her arrows from her quaver. Inuyasha, still hovering over Doukamaru, took his right hand and dug his claws into the cut on his own arm, soking it with blood. A twang of a bow is heard, and Kagome's purifying arrow cut through the air towards the distracted bat, severing his right wing from his body, and destroying part of his side.  
  
A now more confidant Shippou yelled out from near Kagome, "Kagome's purifying arrow is more powerful than ever!" Doukamaru grimaced and backs up in nervous anger. "You little girl." He said harshly, turning towards Kagome.  
  
"I'm 15 years old!" was her annoyed reply. Inuyasha brought everyone's attention back on himself as he jumped from tree to tree, getting himself back into the air above Doukamaru. Inuyasha brought his blood-covered hand above his head into slashed it down. "Hijen Kessou!" Several crimson energy blades from Inuyasha's blood claw attack flew through the air, each one contributing to tearing Doukamaru's body, and finally ending his rampage. Naraku's poisonous bees, which were acting like cameras for him, retreated into the air.  
  
Inuyasha was panting after his effort, and he looked thoughtfully at the sword he had returned to its sheath. Kagome and the others ran up to Inuyasha. "Good job, Inuyasha." said Miroku.  
  
"Kagome was pretty strong, too," added Sango. Shippou agreed by nodding vigorously. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was still eying Tessaiga. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha took out Tessaiga and swung it a few times.  
  
"Tessaiga's power still hasn't returned." He said dully. "I guess we'll have to wait a few days, like the bastard said."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"It's started." said Naraku, whom had seen the fight through Kanna's mirror, which displayed everything his poisonous bugs had seen.  
  
"What has started?" said Kanna, in her calm, quiet voice. Naraku smiled a very dark smile, still looking into the mirror. He said nothing, as he turned around and floated into the darkness to continue his deadly plan. Kanna remained emotionless. Kagura walked up to Kanna. "What was all that about?" She inquired.  
  
"Naraku will destroy them."  
  
Kugara gave a confused and shocked look at Kanna, then turned her head towards where Naraku had disappeared.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Kaede's village, everything was calm as usual. Inuyasha consulted the old village miko, Kaede, about Tessaiga. He was determined to have it back in fighting power, before another youkai attacked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kaede told the hanyou. "I'm not experienced in youkai power such as the kind stored in your sword. Who knows when it's power might be restored." She sighed and reached over towards some medical herbs for preparing.  
  
"Feh, you're as old as you are, and you don't even know anything about youkai? Fine, then. See ya old lady." Inuyasha walked out of her hut and jumped into a nearby tree for resting. It wasn't long after before Kagome came to the tunk of the tree. She knew about Inuyasha's fast healing, but she never cease to ask how he was doing. She never seemed to catch the pattern of fights it seemed to lead them into. "Inuyasha, how's your arm?"  
  
"Shut up, baka."  
  
"Honestly! I was only intending to be nice." Kagome was use to this kind of treatment. Inuyasha could care less. "You're too nice, then."  
  
"Ah... Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You think I'm nice?" Kagome was half surprised, but she knew it was a mistake on Inuyasha's part. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and started to walk away.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome said again.  
  
"Feh! I didn't mean it like that, you're not nice at all. Baaaaka."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"You don't have a big enough heart to be nice. Baaaaaaaaaaaaka."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said a little harsher. Inuyasha started to catch on and suddenly resented pushing the matter this far.  
  
"AH! Kagome wait!"  
  
"OSUWARI."  
  
A loud thud made birds even in distant trees fly away. Kagome's "sit" command was a common thing heard in the village and no one really took much note, except for Inuyasha, who was face-first, an inch or two into the ground. The half-dog youkai raised his head out of the ground and yelled violently at Kagome. "You bitch, what are you--"  
  
Another thud sound indicated to Shippou, Miroku and Sango, from inside Kade's hut that Inuyasha still wasn't acting mature. "What an idiot." Shippou said from Miroku's shoulder. Sango slapped Miroku's hand away from her bottom and replied, "Inuyasha isn't the only stupid one here." Miroku moaned sadly at his failed attempt to feel Sango's curves. "Idiots." Shippou said.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kaede. "Have you thought of a way to get Tessaiga to work, yet?"  
  
"Old lady, I have no idea how to fix the thing. If we get attacked by someone strong though, we're almost completely done for." Inuyasha said this quite relaxed with his eyes closed, resting on his arm. This did not fair well with the others.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha?!" Kagome said, a little angry again.  
  
"Inuyasha is right, though" Miroku added. "If my purifying scrolls have no effect on the next enemy...."  
  
"And my Hiraikotsu is strong, but it's nothing compared to Tessaiga." Sango was polishing her giant boomerang. Shippou didn't seem to confidant in protecting his friends either. "I'm just a weak kid!" He said hitting his head. "Inuyasha!" He added. "It's your fault Tessaiga doesn't work. If only you weren't so stupid--" Shippou's word's were cut short by a hard hit to his head by Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. But she was concerned herself about what might happen if they were attacked suddenly. Before they all went to sleep, Kagome was still up thinking about their security problems. She fell asleep shortly after and dreamed about youkai teachers, giving her impossible geometry equations, and Inuyasha, powerless to stop them. "Auuuuugh..." Kagome moaned in her sleep. "Square root of pi times perimeter of...."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the dark depths of the forest where Naraku was staying in, a boy with a sickle in his hand was walking. Suddenly out of the darkness ahead floated the figure of Naraku, with his poisonous bees flying above him. He was smiling evily. Naraku narrowed his eyes, still smiling. The Shikon shard in the boy's back glowed brightly, and normal consciousness was returned to him. Kohaku looked up at Naraku, feeling dazed.  
  
"Go to her." Naraku said quietly. Kohaku's eyes widened.  
  
"You can go to her now, Kohaku. You do not have to obey me anymore. Go to her."  
  
"...Aneue."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 Coming Soon  
  
Key:  
  
youkai = demon, monster-like creature  
  
hanyou = half youkai, half human  
  
osuwari = sit  
  
baka = idiot, stupid, etc.  
  
aneue = older sister 


End file.
